Tuesdays
by seven maxwell
Summary: Tuesdays is laundry day and Heero has a slight obsession. 6x1, slight fluff, AU, ONE SHOT


Tuesdays   
7maxwell 

Gundam Wing (Zechs/Heero)   
PG, slight fluff, AU 

Sum: Laundry day is on Tuesday and Heero has a slight obsession. 

Thanx to Ederyn for the beta.

* * *

Tuesdays... 

He only does laundry on Tuesdays. I learnt that after spending weeks haunting the laundry mat. He shows up at six o'clock on the dot and with two loads only. One black, one white. He never uses bleach for the white load and he uses two dryer sheets for the black load, to make sure they're extra soft. Five quarters for the washing machines, three quarters for the dryer, thirty minutes each. He doesn't fold them though, or at least he doesn't fold them here. He usually tosses all his clothes into his white laundry basket and heads off upstairs. 

I remember when I first noticed him. It was the time when Mrs. Milk, the elderly lady who lives two floors above my apartment, had dropped her basket spilling articles on the floor. He was the first to bend down and help her gather her things. Completely seeming unfazed at the fact that he held her panties in one hand and a nightgown in the other. What really struck my inspiration of him was when he took Mrs. Milk's hand into the crook of his arm and led her upstairs while carrying her basket. I remember feeling awestruck by his generosity. 

After that, I kept watch on him. Noticing the way he would carefully place every item into the washing machine, so it would not have an unbalanced load. I know that he likes to use Tide Rainforest scented liquid detergent, and Downey extra fluffy Spring Rain scented dryer sheets. Sometimes he'll use the little Downey dispense ball during the washes, but mostly he prefers the dryer sheets. He always has his hair in a ponytail when he comes to do the laundry. Once I caught him picking up his mail and he had his hair down. I like it better that way, he has such beautiful hair it makes me want to touch it, see if it feels as soft as it looks. Sometimes he'll bring a book with him, sometimes a cd player attached to his belt. 

Today he brought his mp3 player. 

"Heero, could you be a darling love and hand me my basket? It's right beside you." Blinking twice, I handed Mrs. Milk her basket. I totally forgot she was there. 

"Thank you Heero. By the way...is Mr. Maxwell stopping by soon? I need to return his casserole pan. Such a darling boy, he made me tuna casserole for my birthday." She chatted on and I just blocked her out. Yadda, yadda, Duo is a nice boy. I've heard it before. I wonder what she would say if I told her Duo was an animator for gay porn? 

I smirk. 

Glancing briefly up I spotted 'him' looking at me and immediately feel my face get red and I lowered my eyes. What the hell? 

"Heero are you alright? You look flushed." Mrs. Milk said trying to press her hand against my forehead. 

"I'm fine Mrs. Milk", I swat her hand away, "It's just the heat of the dryers, nothing else." I tell her. 

"Dear you should sit down before you faint." 

"It's alright Mrs. Milk", I smiled at her, hoping she would get the hint to leave me alone. "I'm fine; it's just a bit warm in here." I look over to 'him' again. Yup, pretty warm in here. 

"Alright, but I'll be checking on you. If I find you with a fever, you'll have hell to pay young man." She waves her boney finger in my face, as an angry mother would do to a child. I merely smiled at her and nodded. 

She seemed pleased with that and grabbed her basket, "Milliardo would you be a darling love and help me upstairs." 

Again? I swear she likes to torment me. Easily slipping her hand into the crook of Milliardo's arm, she started chattering away while he dutifully carried her basket. I leaned over the counter to watch as they walked upstairs, suddenly glad that there was no one else in the laundry mat to catch me in my indulge. As soon as they were out of sight, I went back to folding my jeans. 

Damn old bitty, too sharp for her own good. She probably knows I've been watching Milliardo this whole time. 

She was probably doing this on purpose. 

Grr...I crumple the item in my hands only to realize it is my navy blue dress shirt. Wrinkled. Dammit! I toss the shirt back into the dryer and reaching into my pocket, pulled out my last quarter only to drop it and watch it roll under one of the washing machines. 

"..." 

Getting down to my hands and knees, I could see the quarter laying there out of reach. There's no way I'm going to be able to get it from beneath this washer. The manager has them bolted down to the floor. Sighing, I got up and started scourging the other machines. There has to be loose change in one of them at least. 

"Looking for something?" 

Startled, I looked up and dropped the washer lid onto my fingers. 

Milliardo winced, "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm good." I said massaging my injured fingers. "Ahh...I was just looking for any loose change. I kind of dropped my quarter beneath one of the washers." I told him. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out two quarters and handed them to me. "Here" he said dropping the coins into my outstretched hand. He quickly grabbed is clothes from the dryer and tossed them into his basket. He nodded to me once before leaving the room before I could even say 'Thank you.' 

"Thank you?"

* * *

The following Tuesday he showed up with a book this time. 'War of the Worlds', by HG Wells. I sat in the corner of the laundry mat watching him from the corner of my eye. Luckily, Mrs. Milk was busy for the day. Seems her granddaughter had shown up for a visit, so the little old lady was going to do her laundry another day. 

Hallelujah. 

The buzz of the dryer signified the end of the cycle and I grabbed the roll away basket. Pulling it with me, I passed by Milliardo, nodding once as we made eye contact before he turned his attention back to his book. I still hadn't properly thanked him for the quarters he lent me. 

I wonder what he would think if I told him I only used one, and kept the other for safekeeping? 

His cell phone went off and I briefly glanced in his direction. Whomever it was that he was talking to, obviously had some bad news as I saw him quickly get up and grab his basket. I moved to the side as he practically ran by me, grabbing his stuff from the dryers, he tossed it all into the basket and took off without closing the dryer doors. I watched him run upstairs as I walked over to close the dryer doors for him. 

He left two jeans in the dryer. 

Glancing back towards the stairs, I debated whether I should leave them there in case he returned; Or if I should take them and return them to him later? Well either way they needed to be dry, so I closed the lid and deposited one quarter to let them finish their cycle. 

Ahhh but not before tossing in two Downey sheets first.

* * *

He did not show up the following Tuesday. Which made me wonder if he had changed his day, or if something bad really happened last Tuesday? I hadn't seen him at all since he ran out of the laundry mat that last time. He didn't show up to pick up his mail at his usual time, but when I check later on in the evening, the mail had been picked up. Therefore, either he was changing his whole routine or someone was picking it up for him. 

His white jeep sat parked in his assigned parking spot and had not moved all week either. I was starting to get worried, I didn't know what was going on and it was starting to bug the hell out of me. 

So when the following Tuesday rolled around, I was cranky, worried and feeling deprived. 

"...so I say to her that she needs to find herself an nice suitable young man like our Mr. Milliardo, but she said that, that was impossible because she and Milliardo were brother and sister and...Heero? Are you even listening to me?" 

"Huh?" Shaking my head, I turned to Mrs. Milk. "I'm sorry what were you saying Mrs. Milk?" 

"Are you alright Heero? You've had this discontent look on your face all week. Is everything ok?" She asked me with sincere, warm eyes. 

I will admit she did have the grandmother role down pat. 

"I'm alright, just a little worried." 

"About Milliardo?" 

I looked at her surprised. How the hell did she... 

"Oh don't worry, he's alright. His sister had been in a car accident, the poor thing; he has been taking care of her all this time. Why I've even helped him in picking up his mail for him." She shook her head, silver strands falling out of the bun at the back of her head. 

So she was the culprit? 

"Miss Relena should be leaving soon though, darling girl she is, but her mother is picking her up. Said she's been imposing on dear Milliardo for too long." Mrs. Milk continued, waving her hand around in deep conversation. 

I blocked her out again. But I was left wondering if maybe after 'Miss Relena' leaves, Milliardo might come back to do the laundry. I had better bring his jeans just in case. 

"Heero are you listening to me?" 

Damn old woman. "I'm sorry Mrs. Milk, please continue."

* * *

The Tuesday after that, I brought Mill's jeans down with me to the laundry mat. Clean and neatly folded the way I think he would approve. I didn't know if he was going to show up today, but I've had them long enough and if he did not come down to do his laundry, I was going to make my way up to his apartment and hand them back to him. 

Luckily for me, he showed up because I seriously doubt I would have the guts to do up and knock on his door. Surprisingly he showed up with more then his normal two loads. Well, I am guessing about three weeks worth of backed up laundry. Hell I hadn't thought about what it would be like seeing him again after so long. I hadn't realized I missed him so much until he came in using one of the roll away baskets and I had a hard time trying to swallow the soda I just drank. He had his hair down today, golden strands flowing around his handsome face; and an mp3 player clipped to his pocket. 

We didn't talk much. We hardly ever did, but we did nod to each other as a usual form of greeting. I could hear the low sounds of his music sprouting from the small speakers attached around his ears. 

Damn he even has perfect ears. Golden strands tucked behind them, accentuating his bangs and...God I wanted to touch them. 

As it was, I had a hard time trying to keep a nonchalant face about me. Especially when he was right beside me folding his clothes! He never folded his clothes here. Why was he folding his clothes here? 

"Heero?" 

I didn't want to turn, didn't want to look up into his handsome face and loose all speech coherency. 

"Heero?" 

I looked up. Dammit. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are those my jeans?" He pointed to the folded items beside my basket. 

"Ahh yes they are." I quickly said and grabbed the jeans. "You left them here the day you...um...ran off." I handed them back to him. Feeling a bit lost, as I had grown attached to having his jeans with me. "One of them had a hole, so I fixed it." 

"Thank you." 

I blushed, like a schoolgirl, I blushed. "You're welcome. Consider it a returned favor for the quarters you leant me." 

He took the jeans from me and I focused my attention back to my clean clothes. 

We both remained quiet for some time, but I could still feel the heat radiating from his close proximity. I wasn't sure what he was doing. He never folded his clothes here. I am so used to him taking off after the last dryer ends, that I don't have a clue what to think. Maybe he was tired of being cooped up in his apartment? Maybe he missed my company as much as I missed his'? 

Nah. 

It was he who finally broke the silence. 

"I'm sorry you had to hold on to them for this long. You could have dropped them off at my apartment." 

"I was planning to, this afternoon. That was if you didn't show up to do the laundry." I said, having folded my shirt twice over. 

I could feel him moving beside me again. From the corner of my eye, I watched as he gathered all his white socks and laid them into a neat stack. I hadn't noticed before but his socks have a black trim to them. 

I finished pulling out the rest of my clothes and tossed them on top of the folded ones in my basket. There was too much tension in here, and the urge to touch him was getting to strong. I needed out. 

I turned to leave, but only made it two steps before a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I dropped my basket, clothes littering the floor, and I gasped as all of a sudden I had Milliardo all over me. I don't even know how or when, but he had me pressed against one of the off dryers, a knee between my thighs. 

Oh, shit. 

He leaned in close to me. God I could smell him. My eyes slid closed as I breathed in his scent. He smelled like Downey Spring Rain and Tide Rain Forest. 

"I missed you." 

Huh? 

"I missed you Heero. Three weeks of not seeing you and I was losing my mind." 

Wait, what? 

"Milliardo what?" I choked out. I couldn't find my voice, all speech lost as I stared into his magnificent blue eyes. Why hadn't I noticed he had blue eyes? 

"Why do you think I come to do the laundry on Tuesdays? Because that's the only day you come to do yours." 

Wait, wait...that's my line! I'm the one who does laundry on Tuesdays because HE does his laundry on Tuesdays. 

He leaned in closer to me and I could feel his warm breath on against my throat. 

Oh shit, oh shit. 

"I couldn't wait to see you again today, and I don't think I can wait to see you until next week. I had to make a move, I'm sorry." He purred and I swear to god, I almost came. 

"I...don't mind." I whispered. My heart fluttering in my chest, god it felt like it was going to explode. If he pressed himself any closer to me, he was going to feel something really hard pressed against him. 

"So then you won't mind if I do this?" He leaned forward and nibbled on my bottom lip. I gasped, instantly allowing him access to my open mouth and I shivered as he ran his tongue across my teeth. My knees were going weak, and if he weren't holding me up, I would have been on the floor by now. 

"Mhm...Mil.lllll..." He silenced me with a deeper kiss. His hands clenching the fabric of my shirt. He closed the distance between us, completely rubbing up against me and I felt his hardness pressed against my belly. 

And I was lost. 

"mmmmm" Forget it. I wasn't going to try to speak again. It was pointless. Instead, I leaned into his kiss and moaned encouragingly. We sank to the floor after that, lost in each other's embrace and kiss. The sounds of the dryer drowning out any sounds we made. I forgot whom it was that added more quarters to the dryers, but it wasn't until the clothes were stiff and cold that we finally left the laundry mat. 

Owari

* * *

Something about the ending seems...rushed?o ne?   
Meh, I'll fix the ending when I have more brain power. 


End file.
